


Lift out of order. Please use stairs.

by malfoible



Series: personal writing challenge [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day four of my writing challenge. A series of ficlets for different fandoms. I'm hoping to post one a day until I run out of ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lift out of order. Please use stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of my writing challenge. A series of ficlets for different fandoms. I'm hoping to post one a day until I run out of ideas.

Q looked in the mirror, should he shave?  
He hadn’t mentioned the whole beard thing to James and he was due back today.  
Deciding he liked his new look and was quite happy with himself, he dressed quickly and left for work.

A couple of hours later he was pleased to be called up to M’s office.

James had texted to say he was home and safe but Q liked to see for himself…count the scrapes…bruises…bullet holes…

“Welcome home 007, pleased to see you’re in one piece.”

“Q. Always a pleasure.”

They grinned at each other.

Soon Q headed back downstairs and as he stepped into the lift a hand shot out to hold the door open.

“James.” He smiled.

“Sweetheart.” James took his face in his hands and kissed him over and over.

“You like the beard then?”

“What beard…?”

Q frowned.

“Only joking.” Bond went on. “Yes I like it, if you do? It makes you look…mature…if that’s what you were aiming for…?”

“Thanks,” He smiled…”No not really…it’s for a charity thing… raising money for male cancer research. It lasts a month a few of us are doing it.”

“Ah that’s why Tanner looks like a Wookie. I did wonder.”

He claimed Q’s lips again and walked him backwards…he slid his leg between Q’s and rocked gently…

“I’ve missed you.”

Pinning Q against the wall he slipped his hand under the back of Q’s shirt and slid it upwards to caress his back.

Q sucked James’ tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately, then tugged on his ear.

“We’re in the lift.”

“Mmm, yes, hot isn’t it?”

“A lift with cameras.”

“Can’t you switch them off? You’re a genius.”

Q laughed…”Not from here.”

Bond groaned. “Another time perhaps.”

He kissed Q again. “But hurry home, I’m planning to spend the whole night…” he bent his head and whispered filthily in Q’s ear.

Q’s cheeks went slightly pink and he chuckled, the bell pinged and the lift doors opened….

“Promises promises, 007.”


End file.
